20 Years
by ShadowhuntingAngel
Summary: What if Fang and Max had waited 20 years?  This is my take on the 20 years story.  Please R&R. Fang goes to the cliff but Max isn't there but someone else is. "Who are you?" he asked. "Oh, I'm Skye."
1. Chapter 1

**This is a what would happen if they waited the 20 years.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>20 years<strong>

Fang landed hard on the rocky stone surface of the cliff. The same cliff he had told Max to meet him on in 20 years. Well those 20 years are up. If she was still alive or if she wanted to come, here she would. Or wanted to come, that part haunted him. What if she was with Dylan? He didn't know if he could handle that.

Folding is wings in, he walked tiredly to a medium size boulder and sat down. He hadn't flown that far and for that long in a long time. The 'What if' questions were whirring through his mind: What if she hated him? What if she was with Dylan? What if they were married? What if they had a family? He sighed. Watching the hawks teach their young how to fly, he smiled, remembering flying with the hawks. When he was still with the flock. Maybe she will come. He thought, trying to be positive.

SLAP! He heard coming from his left. The sound was shoes smacking down on the rock. He looked up, not to see Max but a tall girl with dark brown hair, worn out jeans, and red wind breaker. She must have pulled in her wings before he could see them , but she was, without a doubt, a avian hybrid. He stands up slowly from the boulder.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm Skye." The girl smiled.

"Why are you here? Where's Max?"

"My mo- Max sent me here to talk to you before she did." She stuttered.

" What did you say? Did you just almost say your mom?"

"No I said Max."

"Yes, you did but not before you almost said 'My mom'." Fang puts air quotes around the 'My mom' part.

"Alright fine you caught me. Max is my mother." She sighed.

Fang's eyes widen a fraction. I knew it, she moved on. He thought.

"Who's your father?" he questioned, already knowing the answer but needing to know anyway.

"I've never met him. All I know is what he looks like and his name."

That's nice, Dylan abandoned Max.

"How old are you?" he asked. _How long did she wait once he left to be with Dylan?_

"I'm 19."

Fang felt betrayed. He never moved on. But she had and quickly too.

"What is your father's name?" He choked out, close to tears.

"My father's name is…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cliffy! Sorry I just had too.<span>**

Will be posting the next chapter tomorrow or Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on 20 years: **_

"_What is your father's name?" He choked out, close to tears._

"_My father's name is..."_

But she gets cut off by the loud flapping of wings. Fang turns around to see an older version of Max.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence missy." She says in a more tired angry voice than she had when they were kids.

"But mom, he deserves the right to know." Her daughter protested. Fang shook his head to clear it. Then looked back and forth at the two women fighting back and forth, like he was at a tennis match.

"No, he doesn't, he left us you know that." He stopped to stare at Max, mouth agape, suddenly understanding.

"What? Skye is your daughter and m- oh my god. Why didn't you tell me?" Trying to be strong even though his voice was betraying him because it broke on the word 'mine'.

"Wow, Fang, your are slow. It's not that hard. I mean seriously she looks more like you then she does me. She has your eyes for god's sake!" Max complained, face-palming.

Fang looked over at his daughter, who was, after watching her parents having a loud conversation about her, standing awkwardly taking a sudden interest in her purple Converses. Fang walked over to his daughter, she looks up, completely black eyes, he knew all to well as his own, staring back at him. He also notices there are tears rolling down her cheeks and for the first time in a long time, he lets his tears he had welling up in his eyes finally fall.

"Dad?" She asked, almost scared, like she was afraid of rejection.

But Fang knew that he could never; ever not want his and Max's daughter, their daughter.

Fang turns slowly back to face Max.

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me.?" He questioned, pausing after every word as if talking to a child.

**Will post by Thursday this week I promise. Hoped you like this chapter. Love it or hate it, review and tell me what you think. If you don't like this chapter tell me I might re-write. Remember I do not own the MR series. I own the character, Skye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on 20 years:** _"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me.?" He questioned, pausing after every word as if talking to a child._

"How could I've told you? I found out about 2 weeks after you left. I was afraid that if I told you and you came back, you would leave again. Because and I quote from your letter 'But all the same problems would still be there.' So, yes I could have told you…" She trailed off. "I thought, at the time it was better than you knowing and coming back then leaving again. I thought it was better that you didn't know." She forced out, close to tears, now regretting not telling him all those years ago.

Fang, finally understanding, just nodded, not being able to say anything. He regretted leaving 100% now.

"By the way I know you're worried about Dylan and I, it's taken care of. Let's just say that he can't fly well but he is much better at falling. Frickin' clone POS." She said, laughing slightly.

Fang sighed, letting go of all his previous concerns.

"How is the rest of the flock?" he asked, generally curious.

"They're fine. Angel is a marine biologist and engaged to a guy named Justin. Nudge is a fashion designer. She has her own clothing line/store called Feathers, appropriately enough." She laughs. "She is married to Iggy and they have 2 kids, Jack and Gage, twins. Iggy is now a head chef at Je t'adore, an expensive French restaurant in New York. Iggy got his sight back." She smiles.

"The Gasman is part of the New York City bomb squad, defusing instead of making. Gazzy is also married and his wife is expecting. So ya." She sighed, wondering what her life would have been like if Fang had stayed or at least known.

"I'm glad they are doing well. How about you and Skye?"

"Not married. I'm a genetics doctor at Princeton-Plainsboro and we have are own house pretty close to where I work,"She rolled her eyes, Fang smirked then chuckled. "I know, hilarious, right?"

"A little."

"I'm a doctor for finding genetic predisposition for deceases in people." She replied, smiling to herself. "Anyway, what about you?"

"I work from home as a graphic designer. I live in a loft in Seattle." "Oh and I have a boxer named Chuck."

"Are you married, engaged, have a girlfriend?" Max blurted out, impulsively.

Taken by surprise Fang's eyes widened, but then they went back to normal. He smiled.

"I am not married, engaged or have a girlfriend. I know you are going to ask have I had girlfriends, the answer is yes. But they all had the same problem."

"Oh really? What's that?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"They weren't you." He stated, not missing a beat. His gaze never leaving hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww… so cute. I figured that Max and Fang will be 37 instead of 35. So Max and Fang were 17 when Fang left.<br>**

**Sorry it took me months to update will start to post and update more after the 1****st**** of March. I have a deadline for school stuff but after that I should be less busy. So** I **will be updating after the 1****st**** day of March.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts. Keep reviewing and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on 20 Years:**

"_Are you married, engaged, have a girlfriend?" Max blurted out, impulsively._

_Taken by surprise Fang's eyes widened, but quickly went back to normal. He smiled. _

"_I am not married, engaged or have a girlfriend. I know you are going to ask if I have had girlfriends, the answer is yes. But they all had the same problem."_

"_Oh really? What's that?" She asked, raising her eyebrows._

"_They weren't you." He stated, not missing a beat. His gaze never left hers._

**Now on to Chapter 4-**

"Now I know I never should have left. I will always regret leaving you," He glances at Skye and smiles. "And our beautiful daughter."

Max stares at him for a moment then looked down and shook her head. She slowly looked up at him with disbelieving eyes.

"I can't believe you." She said, her voice cold as ice. "That you would think that after 20 years that you could just come here and apologize and get back in my good graces. You be trippin'. I raised Skye without you for 19 years and where were you? With my bitchy clone and your gang of misfit mutants, that's where." She spat out angrily.

"You know, I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you. For what you did to me." Her eyes flit over to her daughter. "To us." Max admitted, glaring up at Fang.

"Max, I want to make this work and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you for what I did. Because I love you and I will never stop loving you. Do you love me still?"

"I do, I have loved you since we were 14 and I never stopped. But I don't think we can make this work."

"Then, I have one more question for you. If you say no, I will leave; no hard feelings, and you will never see me again. Okay?"

"Okay." She sighs, watching him.

Fang kneels down to one knee and asks "Max, I have loved you since we were 12 and I will keeping loving you for the rest of my life. So," he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a little midnight blue box and flips the lid. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking soooooo long to update. (lol almost a year.) I will start updating more often now that I found out what I have (health wise) and that I can start to get better. (hopefully.)<strong>


End file.
